


Telltale Eyes

by jojosiewa



Series: MCYT Short Stories [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), NewScapePro's Minecraft Fallout Series, SkyDoesMinecraft's Minecraft Fallout Series
Genre: Betrayal, Fallout, Gen, Nuclear Fallout, face scars, radiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosiewa/pseuds/jojosiewa
Summary: Ross knows that eyes are windows to the soul and he really doesn't want anyone to climb in through that window but somehow, someone does, and it really fucking sucks.





	Telltale Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [my fallout discord!](https://discord.gg/y3sk4fU)

It was thunder and lightning, an odd occurrence in the wasteland. Thunder and lightning that lit up the sky first and then made the ragtag trio of bounty hunters wait in anticipation for the booming noise that followed soon after.

“It’s not raining,” Sky said as he peeked out the window of the house they’d managed to hole themselves up in for the time being. “I’ll never get used to that.”

“Who cares.” The lightning flashed against Ross’ mask. He waited for the sound to pass; he was slumped in the corner, still holding his gun. After the thunder roared, he spoke again. “It never rains with thunder and lightning anymore, and when it does, it’s acid rain, out in the radiated zones.”

“I’m just saying. Things used to be different,” Sky mumbled the last part. Ross scoffed.

“Well of course they were different, it hasn’t always been like this, even if it seems like it.” That made Sky raise his eyebrows. Ross didn’t usually enjoy conversation.

“It does seem like it doesn’t it. It’s weird how long it’s been. Two hundred years, can you believe it?” Sky glanced briefly at Max, who was sleeping with his hat covering his face.

“You can tell by the eyes, that ghouls have lived through it all. Their eyes age, even if the rest of their bodies don’t. It’s telltale, that’s how you know you can beat them.” Ross adjusted himself, and Sky raised his eyebrows in interest. Ross kept going. “Their eyes are tired. Exhaustion means weakness. You can beat anyone if you know their weakness.”

Sky was awfully quiet for a while. Then, after watching another bout of lightning and thunder, he said, “Max grew up in this. Sometimes I can’t imagine it. People growing up in this.”

Ross leaned forward. “Where’d you grow up then? You a vault dweller?” Sky finally turned away from the window. He looked at Ross. “That why you wear those glasses? Sun too bright for you? It would make a lot of sense.”

“I think you’re right, about the eyes. How you can tell.” Sky flashed a smile. “But there are other things.”

“Oh are there,” Ross droned, resuming his slouched position. He’d lost interest.

“The way they act. The way they talk, maybe,” Sky shrugged. Ross hummed and looked at Max. Sky motioned to him with a nod of his head. “Like Max, you know he’s from this time. He doesn’t know how to use a record player, he doesn’t understand my thing with clocks, doesn’t understand their efficiency when hey, the sun’s right there, Sky, why do you need a whole contraption?” Sky laughed. Ross stared. “So maybe that idea of yours, and that mask too, isn’t as helpful as you think?”

Ross sat, silent, and Sky grinned. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped. “How did you-”

“I knew the moment I met you. You’re so funny, Ross, you and your high horse. You think no one understands you because you’re this lone wolf, but when you start hunting with a pack, things change don’t they?” Sky reached up to his face and lifted his sunglasses. Ross sat up straighter.

Sky’s eyes were glowing yellow, the whites faded to a slightly lighter shade of the color. It almost made Sky seem like a spirit, the glow of his eyes and the flashes of lightning around him as he stood tall by the window. Ross looked back into those eyes. “You…”

A surprisingly loud bit of thunder made Max snort and jolt awake, his hat falling by his feet. Sky flicked his sunglasses back over his eyes and smirked. He could’ve sworn that Ross flinched a bit when the thunder hit. “What happened?” Max asked groggily.

“Nothing, the storm’s probably gonna pass soon,” Sky said, looking back out the window. Max rubbed his eyes, yawned, and nodded. Ross looked down at his gun. He didn’t realize he was holding it so tightly.

===

Ross squeezed the gun the similar way he had during that storm, taking impossibly light steps as he surveyed the old storage building. Rows and rows of boxes passed his peripheral, and he got glimpses of the rest of the building from between the gaps. He watched out for movement. He knew Sky was here.

He heard a loud clang, like the thunder, and he froze for a moment. He took a deep breath and followed the noise. He heard the whispering that followed and he knew it was the moment of truth, it was going to happen whether he liked it or not. He peered through a gap in between boxes and came upon Sky, standing by a table and reading documents, his sunglasses resting on top of his head. The source of the noise was an old film reel that had fallen from a box Sky had pulled off a shelf. Sky had paid it no mind; he was reading a document, whispering to himself as he read. Ross slowly raised his gun and took aim. The gun clicked, and Ross cursed, and Sky froze.

“Someone’s there.” Ross held his breath. “I figured the Enclave wouldn’t like that I was doing this, but I never expected you.” Sky turned around and stared down the barrel of Ross’ gun. “Get out of there, would you Ross? For me?”

Ross took a deep breath; he’d feared this. He took his gun and walked slowly into the open. Sky was standing by the table. His gun was on the other side. He was unarmed. “I hope there’s no hard feelings, but I’m going to have to kill you. Running won’t help,” Ross said, and Sky nodded.

“I know. I knew I wouldn’t last long, don’t worry, this isn’t too much of a shock. Just thought I might… try to help the world out a bit before it was my time. You’re fast,” Sky said. His shining eyes melted through Ross’ mask.

“I’m one of the best bounty hunters in the wasteland, what can I say.” Ross shrugged. Sky smiled.

“Can you see it? In my eyes, like you always say? I noticed it in Adam’s, because of you,” he said. Ross stood and stared and for some reason didn’t pull the trigger like he already should have. “Cory’s eyes were young and scared though, but maybe that was because he was asleep for all of it.”

“Sky, stop,” Ross snapped. “Let me kill you.”

“I’m not moving.”

“Just let me- just let me- just-” Ross pointed his gun and took a step forward. “I didn’t want to do this. I really didn’t want to do this. You’re going to die, Sky. Why aren’t you scared? BE SCARED! YOU’RE GOING TO DIE!” Ross barked, but Sky didn’t budge. He just looked at Ross with pity.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you, Ross. I’m so sorry. Was it at least nice, having a friend for a while? I hope I was good to you,” Sky said. “I really really hope so.”

Ross felt his hands shaking. He lowered his gun for a moment, reaching his hand up and lifting his mask off. He stared back at Sky with his old green eyes. He was pale and his face was scarred, cuts and burns and peeled bits from radiation. “You deserve to see then, for all you’ve done.”

Sky’s eyes softened even more, and he smiled a little. “I thought you said old eyes were a weakness, lone wolf,” he whispered, and Ross scoffed.

“I guess, when you join a pack, things change,” Ross said. Sky nodded.

“I wish you luck,” he said, and he saluted.

Then Ross pulled the trigger.

===

Maybe that was why Ross felt so angry with Cory. Maybe that’s why, once the damn kid’s back was turned, he pulled out the knife, taking one step, then another, then breaking out into a sprint with the blade aimed at Cory’s back, his face wrinkled with rage, more rage than he’d ever felt. He’d intended something slow, painful. Stupid camera-face, stupid dumb kid who thought he could change the world. Stupid Cory fucking Santiago who made Sky switch sides and made the fucking Enclave want him fucking dead. It was Cory's fault Ross killed Sky! All his fucking fault!

Maybe those were Ross’ last thoughts. But he’d never admit it. And no one could prove it, because no one could see his telltale eyes.


End file.
